


Loser

by awkwardbigbang



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardbigbang/pseuds/awkwardbigbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Daesung loses to TOP in a game of Mario Kart, TOP proposes a different type of game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser

**Author's Note:**

> First smutty type scene in years, first BigBang fic, unbetad and written at anon request. Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction.

Daesung opened his eyes and blurrily looked up into the face of his band mate and friend, Choi Seunghyun. The room was bright and Seunghyun’s face was incredibly close to his. Daesung inched away and sat up.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Hyung, what is it?” The younger man wasn’t too concerned about being woken at, he glanced at the clock, 2:37 in the morning, this wasn’t the first time his hyung had woken him and it wouldn’t be the last. 

“Come play this game with me,” Seunghyun commanded, his face all but screamed ‘life and death.’

“Hyung,” Daesung sighed, rolling away from the ever creeping forward face of his friend and throwing the covers over his head. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“You can sleep later, come play with me.” Seunghyun grabbed the blankets and the cold air of the room hit Daesung suddenly and he shivered. 

“No,” he groaned from underneath the safety of his pillow. 

“Yah, Kang Daesung,” Seunghyun began, “Don’t talk to your elders like that. Come play this game with me. Please? Pleasseeeee,” the whine was punctuated by the violent shaking of Daesung. Daesung flung the pillow off his face and gave Seunghyun his best ahjumma stare. “Don’t look at me like that.”  
After another moment Daesung rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine, what are we playing?”

Seunghyun’s face immediately brightened and he pulled on the younger man’s arm urging him out of bed. “Mario Kart.”

Daesung instantly tried to back away. “Oh no, I’m not gonna play Mario Kart with you, you get too into it.” Seunghyun turned to him and gave him a look that could only be described as being told by a clerk at the grocery store that they had checked in the back for the item you wanted. “What?”

“Best three out of five, okay?” Daesung let himself be guided into the other room with an exaggerated exasperated huff. Daesung settled himself down on the couch next to Seunghyun and picked up the wireless GameCube controller connected to the Wii. “Hey, that’s cheating,” Seunghyun whined.

“Too bad,” Daesung shot him a shit eating grin without teeth. Seunghyun rolled his eyes and sank back into the couch. “Where’s everyone else?” Daesung asked suddenly looking around. They didn’t often stay in the same apartment, but now was one of those rare times YG thought they needed more bonding time or something. Probably due to Jiyong’s latest scandalous affair. 

“Seungri is DJing at some club and Ji went with and YB is with family.” Made sense. Hopefully the younger Seunghyun would keep his hyung in line, at least for tonight. Daesung picked Yoshi as his driver and Seunghyun picked Princess Peach. Daesung cast a quizzical eye in his direction. “Her dress is pretty,” his hyung said simply.

They began the game with an easy course, the farm one whose name neither could remember, and Daesung easily took the win after Seunghyun slipped on banana after banana, because he was too busy laughing about the first one to really see the rest. The next round went to Seunghyun and the round after that too. By the time they got to the fourth round Daesung was white knuckling his controller and his thumb hurt from the pressure on the ‘A’ button he was putting.

Daesung won Waluigi Stadium, mainly because he kept shoving his hyung in the shoulder, causing him to violently jerk his wheel away and crash into walls. Seunghyun shoved him back, but it didn’t have the same effect as he was using the GameCube controller. Daesung laughed and laughed as Seunghyun struggled to keep Princess Peach from driving into ditches and off ramps. Seunghyun laughed as he was unsuccessful. 

As they were tied it was mutually and silently agreed that the final round would be Rainbow Road. They continued in much the same manner as the previous round but this time when Daesung shoved the older boy he remained on the road. Daesung could see the finish line when he heard that ominous beeping and wide eyed he turned to Seunghyun who was grinning and staring at the T.V. The blue shell hit him just before the finish line and Seunghyun crossed the finish line along with Bowser, Mario, Daisy and Toad before Daesung could. 

The younger boy let out a growl and tossed the controller as he stood up. “I’m going back to bed,” he barked and stalked towards his door. 

“Aww, Dae, don’t be like that it’s just a game!” Seunghyun called after him but the singer wasn’t listening. 

Daesung shut his door louder than necessary and collapsed on his bed, with his arms crossed. His door opened a few seconds later and his hyung stood there trying and failing to hide a smile. “It’s not fucking funny,” Daesung shouted at him. This of course caused the rapper to bust out laughing, but quickly he covered his mouth. “Oh, fuck you,”

Daesung glared and threw a pillow at him before rolling to face the wall.  
Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and he was rolled onto his back and Seunghyun was above him again. “Would you like to?” he smirked.

Daesung blinked several times and as he opened his mouth to yell at his hyung he was cut off by Seunghyun’s lips crashing into his and a tongue invading his mouth. Unsure what was happening Daesung stayed still until Seunghyun moved back. “How about we play a different game?” He offered, a hand trailing underneath his donsaeng’s shirt. 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Daesung asked. Sure they had shared brief kisses before either for fan service or a dare or what have you but this was way different. “We’re both guys.”

“So?” Seunghyun asked, he brought his hand to Daesung’s crotch and squeezed the growing hardness there. “You like it anyway.”  
He was serious. It took all of three seconds for Daesung to throw his better judgement to the wolves and his arms around his hyung’s neck, capturing his lips in a rough kiss. 

“What’s the game?” Daesung asked when they finally parted. 

“Simple, first one to moan has to suck the other’s dick,” Seunghyun was grinning. “You can do anything you want but you can’t touch mine or your dick yet.”

Daesung narrowed his eyes at the rules, “You’re going down.”

Seunghyun laughed and grabbed the singers’ wrist, pinning him to the bed, “I think you’ll find that you are.” And with that he attacked his neck with his lips and teeth. 

Daesung would be damned if was going to lose this game, especially this early on. He kept silent as his hyung nipped and sucked at his neck, even though it felt unbelievably good. He knew he was going to have marks there tomorrow if he wasn’t careful. He let him continue for a moment before wriggling out of his grasp and reaching for the older boys’ shirt. Before Seunghyun could protest he was sitting up on his knees with his shirt off and Daesung’s mouth was attached to his nipple. 

Seunghyun wanted to groan so badly, but instead took the younger boys head in his hands and pushed him closer. He let out a deep breath and Daesung almost stopped, but for the hands that were keeping him in place. When Daesung felt the nipple had had its fair share of his attention he moved to the other nipple and placed a gentle kiss there before sucking the whole thing into his mouth. He let his tong lap at it as his hand made its way to the now mouthless nipple to roll it between his fingers. It was almost too much, and Seunghyun knew he couldn’t keep his pleasure in much longer, and when Daesung looked up at him through his lashes he panicked and quickly yanked the younger boy away from his chest by his hair. 

That’s when Daesung let out a low groan. 

Both he and Seunghyun looked surprised, but the expression was quickly erased from both their faces as the rapper gave the younger boys hair another experimental tug. Daesung moaned again. 

“Kang Daesung,” Seunghyun whispered around a smirk, “You’re a kinky little shit, aren’t you.” He pulled the soft brown hair again and Daesung practically melted into him. 

“Hyung, stop,” Daesung pleaded trying to pull away. He couldn’t believe this, not only did he lose, and lost so early, but it was because his hyung had pulled his hair. How embarrassing. 

“No,” came the reply and he felt his hair being tugged in a different direction this time and he was greeted by the sight of Seunghyun’s bulge. “I believe we had a deal,” he sing songed. 

Daesung glared up at him the best he could with his hair still clutched in the older boys hand but Seunghyun only grinned. “Go on,” he urged. Daesung easily pulled down the pajama bottoms and boxer briefs that were keeping his hyungs dick contained and it sprung free hitting him on the chin. He heard Seunghyun laugh above him and thought about giving him a quick bite. But instead he leaned forward and gave the slit a tentative lick. This time it was the rappers turn to groan. Daesung gave it another lick on the head and then down the sides. It was saltier than he expected, not like the rest of Seunghyun's skin, and it was softer, almost velvety. He knew the general idea of what he was supposed to do, he’d had his dick sucked before but he couldn’t get over how big Seunghyun seemed. Was he really going to be able to put all of that in his mouth? Above him his hyung was moan and carding his fingers through his hair silently urging the younger boy to take him all the way. 

Daesung decided to the best way to do it was to just do it. So he took the head into his mouth and gave it a little suck, and this time Seunghyun let out a low “Fuck” and pulled his dongsaeng's head down his shaft by his hair. Daesung gagged and quickly pulled back, the dick fell from his mouth with a gurgle and he pushed Seunghyun back.

“Don’t fucking do that,” Daesung shouted.

Seunghyun was now on his back and Daesung was kneeling between his legs. He sat up on his elbow and shot the singer an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, it’s just your mouth was so hot.”

Daesung wanted to be mad further, but it was hard to be when his hyung was looking at him like that, like he just might be the finest wine he’d ever tasted. He narrowed his eyes one last time before leaning down and taking Seunghyun into his mouth again, this time hold the other man’s hips down. His hyung groaned his hands tangled themselves into Daesung’s hair once more. 

Daesung tried his best to control his gag reflex as his mouth went further and further down the shaft. He could make it half of the way before it was too much and he slid his mouth back up again, giving the head a strong suckling. Without a word one of the rappers hands came and guided one of his to his balls, Daesung took them between his hand and massaged him in the way he liked himself. He alternated between trying to fit the whole dick in his mouth, suckling the head and licking up the veiny underside.   
Seunghyun didn’t know how much more of this he could take, watching his dongsaeng’s full and reddened lips wrap around his cock, the look of determined lust he was sure Daesung didn’t know was there, on his face, and the soft groans he’d let out around his dick ever time Seunghyun tugged on his hair. To top it all off he was getting dangerously close to being able to fit the whole thing in his mouth. 

Daesung was going to fit this whole dick in his mouth. He was. First he had lost Mario Kart, then he’d lost this game, he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight if wasn’t at least able to win at this. He briefly wondered if this was going to affect his voice at all but, right now it didn’t matter. He was so close. He gave the slit a hard swipe with the tip of his tongue, flinging the precum to the back of his mouth and loosened his throat the best he could and with one smooth motion sucked the whole dick into his mouth until his nose was buried in his hyung’s pubic bone. Grinning as best he could with a dick in mouth he looked up at Seunghyun.

“Oh, fuck!” Seunghyun shouted holding Daesung’s head in place when the younger boy looked at him with those bright eyes when he had finally taken all of him in his mouth. He couldn’t handle that look, and he was cumming fast, his load shooting down Daesung’s hot throat fast. Daesung stayed still while Seunghyun came and when he was done he slowly released him from his mouth and swallowed the rest of his hyungs cum. 

The rapper grabbed the younger man’s chin and pulled him up for a rough kiss. “You were amazing,” he whispered and Daesung couldn’t help but grin. Seunghyun pulled him back into a kiss and swirled his tongue around the brown haired boys’ mouth, lapping up any leftover taste of himself while his other hand slid down Daesung’s pants.   
Daesung moaned as his hyung pulled wildly on his cock. He wasn’t going to last long, he was already so hard from sucking Seunghyun’s dick, a fact he didn’t really want to deal with right now. “Hyung, please,” he groaned and the pulled harder. 

“Do you want to come?” Seunghyun asked in a gravelly voice.

“Yes,” Daesung whimpered. 

“Tell me you want to come,” Seunghyun commanded as let his thumb rub over the slit, spreading precum around the head. 

“I want to come,” Daesung all but sobbed, and as the hand speed up in long hard tugs he felt his head being jerked back as Seunghyun suddenly pulled his hair once more. Daesung let out a strangled ‘Hyung’ and came hard all over the rappers hand and his own pants. He panted for a few moments after it was over and watched in disbelief as his hyung slowly removed him hand from his pants brought on cum covered finger to his lips. Daesung could only watch with widen eyes as Seunghyun sucked a finger, and then another, and then other into his mouth until his entire hand was clean save for his palm. 

His hyung’s tongue darted out and scooped some cum onto before pulling the younger boy into a heady kiss, letting him fully taste himself. When they broke away Daesung collapsed next to the black haired boy with groan. 

Seunghyun turned to him and grinned and said, “You should lose more often.”

Daesung lightly punched him in the arm and said, “Go to sleep, you pervert.”


End file.
